


Feminised

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Dean, Cursed Sam, Drabble, Funny, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean frequently upset people, but it usually ends up worse for them when it's a curse-happy witch they upset. Especially when she has a fondness for gender swapping curses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feminised

The boys were in the middle of a case hunting a witch who, as Dean put it, ‘had a sense of humour’. So far she had bewitched one guy into a frog, another she charmed so he could only make chicken noises and the third into a six-year-old child.

They knew who she was now- she had informed them quite openly, before disappearing into thin air- but they were having zero luck with catching her.

Dean exhaled in a gush as he collapsed down onto his dingy motel bed beside Sam’s and watched as his brother did the same. “Long day,” he grumbled, turning back and shuffling to get comfortable. “Get some rest, Sammy, and we’ll take another look at this tomorrow.”

His brother nodded briefly as he turned out the light and they both settled to sleep.

* * *

“Dean!”

“ _Dean_!”

Dean groaned and rolled over in his bed, pulling the covers over his head. “Mmfuck off, Zammy,” he slurred in a mumble.

“DEAN!”

He shot up with his gun raised, because that voice was not Sam’s.

“WHO ARE YOU?!” he shouted, still aiming the gun at the person’s head. It took him a moment for him to register who they were: a woman stood before him, she had long and silky seal brown hair that complimented hazel eyes that were oddly familiar. She was  _tall_. Massive in fact, easily 6 foot, with a slender but curvy figure that was clothed in a flannel shirt that was too big for her and loose-slung jeans that looked about twice her size.

“D-Dean,” she stammered. “Its…me. Sam.”

“Sam?” Dean frowned, lowering his gun slightly, but not completely. “What?” And that was when he noticed the pitch of his voice, or more specifically, the _high_  pitch of his voice. “What the-?”

The strange woman-  _Sam-_ shot Dean a look. “Dean…I think…”

“We got bewitched!” Dean exclaimed, leaping to his (her?) feet in horror and running to the mirror to examine herself. Upon seeing herself, her jaw dropped at her hour-glass figure of about 5′10; the sandy brown hair highlighted with odd streaks of auburn and light blonde rippling down her slim shoulders; her sparkling green eyes rimmed with long lashes; and… _her boobs_!

“I’ve got boobs!” she laughed, throwing her slender arms into the air and grinning at herself. Then, in a lascivious voice, she added, “I can look at myself naked.”

Behind her, Sam rolled her eyes and jutted her hip to the side as she planted her hands on them. “Oh my god, Dean,” she scoffed. “You are  _disgusting_.”

His brother-  _sister?_ \- just shrugged and waggled her eyebrows before disappearing into the bathroom in a fit of giggles, leaving her brother/sister to try and ignore any images that popped into her mind.

“I am going to kill that freaking witch,” Sam muttered to herself as she began hunting around for any tell-tale sign of witch craft.


End file.
